


Let The Right One In

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Female Character, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anilingus, Ass to Mouth, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky's Ass, Bucky's thighs, F/M, Female Alpha/Male Omega, Hand Jobs, Literally rip wall, Minor Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, RIP wall, Rimming, Short-Haired Bucky, This poor wall, press f to pay respects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Bucky decides having a family is more important to him than his unease of mating with a male alpha.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Against the Odds

Bucky sat down on the bench with a huff, his leather jacket open with hands stuffed in the side pockets. He  
spread his legs wide apart not caring about sitting like proper gentleman. If someone came to sit, he'd move,  
but until then he'd stay put.

After years of therapy, counseling, and psychiatric evaluations, most of Bucky's mental issues were sorted.  
He wasn't fixed by any means; he now had official diagnoses for the bulk of it: posttraumatic stress disorder,   
anxiety, major depressive disorder, social anxiety, disassociative disorder, night terrors, and insomnia. He'd  
even talked about the serum changing his designation from beta to omega, which, on the surface, didn't  
bother him much. What did bother him (what he never mentioned) was his unease of being with a male alpha.  
Bucky didn't want anyone to think he was homophobic. He wasn't sexually attracted to men, even during his  
heats.

He let out a long sigh. Male omegas were rare. Female alphas nearly unheard of. If he wanted pups of his own,   
he'd have to get over whatever was holding him back.The wind kicked up, rattling the tree branches and   
swirling through the free strands of his hair. He bent his collar up to protect his bare neck, currently   
regretting his shorter hair cut. Bucky smelled the alpha's scent and sat up straighter, bringing his legs  
together. He cautiously peered around the area. If he found out this was another of Sam's jokes, he'd take  
that fucking shield and beat him with it.

Somebody walked toward Bucky. The figure was hunched over, arms hugged to their chest, and long locks of hair  
lifted by the wind. The scent grew stronger as the person neared. Bucky sniffed and analyzed: cedar wood and  
anise. He watched as they stopped, head cocked. His enhanced hearing heard the sniffing (they had a stuffy   
nose, too). What did he smell like to them? He wondered if he smelled differently to different alphas. Steve   
once said he smelled like hot chocolate and roasted marshmallows. 

They quickened their steps and hurried toward the bench. As they neared, Bucky noted the person's small  
stature and lithe figure even through the coat. A hand popped out as an arm extended. "Hi. I'm Max. Bucky,  
right?"

A huge smile broke across his face. "Yeah, I'm Bucky. Nice to meet you." They shook hands. Bucky moved to   
stand, but Max waved him to stay seated.

She sat beside him on his left and pushed her long hair out of her eyes, laughing. "I shoulda worn a hat.  
Didn't think it would be this windy." She leaned closer, draping her right arm along the bench back. "Sam  
didn't tell you I was a woman, did he?"

"No," Bucky answered, unconsciouly adjusting his collar to bare his neck. Her fingers came up and began idly   
brushing the back of his neck. Warmth spread around his groin. Slick dribbled into his briefs along with a   
semi-hard on. He glanced at her face, seeing her eyes half-dilated. Her scent curled around his shoulders  
like a shawl and he sported full wood with bonus soaked underwear.

Her lips touched his ear as she breathed, "Omega, calm down."

"You calm down," Bucky groaned. He tilted his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip.  
"I'm about to bust a nut just from you touching my fucking neck."

"It's not any easier on me. Bucky Barnes, you're a walking mug of homemade hot chocolate with real whipping  
cream and a drizzle of gooey caramel sauce on top. I dunno if I wanna fuck you, or eat you." Max sank her  
front teeth into his ear lobe, then sucked away the pain. She cupped his face, turning it until their mouths  
met in a chaste kiss. She pulled away, saying, "Sorry about that."

Choking back a needy whine, he stood up and reached out a hand. "Don't be." She accepted his hand and stood  
beside him. "Walk me home? We should talk about where we go from here." 

Max nodded. "Yeah, there's a lot. I should tell you upfront that I might not be able to give you pups. I   
have all the equipment, but it's all smaller versions. Female alphas have both sets of-" she gestured with  
her left hand rather than say the words.

"I understand. Read that female alphas are intersex? Is that right?" Bucky asked nervously. The last thing  
he wanted to do was offend her. She squeezed his hand to reassure him and he relaxed. They strolled in   
comfortable silence back to his townhouse. During the walk, they'd gone from hand-holding to Max snuggling  
into Bucky's left side with her arms hugging his torso and his metal arm looped around her slender shoulders.


	2. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Maxine have their first fight and make-up sex.

Since the day they met, Bucky and Maxine were a couple. She slowly moved in with Bucky, giving him ample time  
to adjust to being around an alpha. They talked a lot about a future together. Both wanted a family with  
plenty of pups, although Maxine left that choice to him since he'd be the one carrying. She told him about  
her medical problems being a female alpha. She had a low sperm count due to having only one testicle, but  
they were active swimmers and while she could father pups, it would take effort. Bucky opened up about his  
mental illnesses and skimmed over his time with HYDRA (she didn't ask, thank God).

Two months later, they had their first real fight.

Bucky stomped through the living room to grab his jacket, Max hot on his heels. "You're not going!"

"I'm not?" Bucky turned to face her. "This is MY JOB, Maxine. What am I suppose to tell Sam, huh? 'Sorry,  
buddy, my alpha won't let me save the world.'"

Max grabbed his jacket and tried to jerk it out of his grip. "Say whatever you like, but you're not going!"

"Sam needs me!" He held tight to the collar.

"No, Sam doesn't NEED you, he WANTS you." She kept yanking until he let go and she stumbled back slightly.  
She threw it over the back of a chair and stepped up, poking his sternum. "You're going off your suppressants  
this week and I don't want you in danger when your heat hits!"

She was absolutely right and he knew it. Still, he argued. "It's only for two days, including the debrief when  
I get back."

Max growled at him, smacking his chest with her open palms. "I hate being a tiny alpha! I hate not being able  
to shove you against a wall and fuck you into doing what I want!" Her head fell into his shoulder as she  
pouted. Bucky wanted to gather her in his arms, but he thought that would piss her off even more.

Instead, he started scenting her neck. "I know, baby." He drew her hair to one side with his metal hand and  
lightly kissed the mating scar he'd given her. She reached down to his left knee and hoisted his bent leg  
over her hip, pushing herself between his thighs. "Fuck," he sighed, slick staining his briefs. If she was  
going to try, he'd do everything in his power to make it happen. All he needed was something strong enough  
to bear his weight without snapping in half or his enhanced strength wouldn't crush.

"Turn around. Hands on the wall," she whispered in his ear while dropping his leg. Bucky never obeyed so  
quickly. A hand splayed along his spine as another crept around to unzip his fly. His breaths were erratic;  
his voice a needy whimper. The hand on his back pressed hard. "Stay like that, omega, and let me take care  
of you." Max deftly dragged his clothing down his thick, muscular legs and left them pooling at his ankles.  
She knelt down, caressing the taut curves of Bucky's ass before easing the globes apart.

When Bucky felt her tongue tease his hole, his eyes rolled back and his fingers dug into the wall. "Fuck..."  
he whined. Canting his hips, he pushed his ass back and rocked against her face. Max shifted away. Bucky  
begged her to let him cum. "Alpha please..." She shushed him as she stood up and the rasp of her zipper was  
music to his ears.

She breached him with two fingers, praising him, "Such a good boy for your alpha. So ready for my cock. Is  
that what you want, honey?" She easily finger-fucked his dripping hole.

Bucky nodded furiously. "Yes, alpha, need your cock so bad." 

Max replaced her fingers with her cock. She wrapped her arms around him, her left hand encircling his stiff  
cock and pumping in time with every thrust. Bucky accepted her soaked fingers between his lips, sucking them  
clean. She pulled them free with a pop and tangled them in his hair, tugging his head back. "Gonna cum for  
me? Gonna make a bigger mess of this wall, baby? I love when you cum. You tighten up so much around my cock  
when you do." He started pushing back to get her deeper, but she shoved his head into the wall. It didn't  
hurt him, just something to get his attention. She squeezed his dick under the spongy head and growled near  
his ear, "Who said you could fuck back, omega?"

"'m sorry, alpha," he apologized, squirming. He was so close to cumming. "No one. Just ...just need to cum  
so bad, alpha, please!"

"I know, baby boy," she breathed and slowly resumed fisting his shaft while combing his hair. "You cum  
whenever need to, omega." Bucky came seconds later, spilling over her hand and a bit of the wall. He slammed  
his fists through the drywall as every muscle in his body tensed in respone. Max cried her own release,  
wishing she had a knot to lock them together. She stayed inside Bucky as long as possible until the copious  
amount of their combined juices caused her soft cock to slip out. She cuddled up to his back, caressing his  
chest. 

Bucky tiredly leaned against what was left of the wall. He blindly sought her with a hand, not caring about  
the state of his Henley. "Love you," he sighed with a soft smile. "Always makin' me feel good." He turned  
and brushed his lips along her scalp.

"Love you, too, Bucky." She hugged him briefly, then moved away. He heard her kicking off her jeans and  
undies before she squatted down to take off his soiled clothing. She planted a kiss on each ass cheek. "Let  
me get you to the couch." He turned around on jellied legs and Max rushed to catch him. She guided him to  
the couch and got him settled on the cushions, draping a fleece throw over his lap. She kissed his mouth.  
"Be back to clean you up."

The angle he sat gave him the view of the now destroyed wall. There were massive gouges on either side of  
a stud from his clawing and punching. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment at his lack of control, but his  
mouth curled up in a smirk knowing his alpha's touch could cause him to smash through a wall.


End file.
